Délire chez les Vizards!
by Psycopathe
Summary: Voyons voir...Hiyori, Lisa et Mashiro décident de s'absenter ce qui paraît être un long moment. Pendant ce temps, les garçons vont se prendre la plus belle cuite de leur misérable vie pour fêter la défaite de Aizen...


Délire chez les Vizards!

Raiting: ça dépend de vous -"

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pairing: Vous allez le découvir!

Résumé: Hiyori, Lisa et Mashiro décident de s'absenter ce qui paraît être un long moment. Pendant ce temps, les garçons vont se prendre la plus belle cuite de leur misérable vie pour fêter la défaite de Aizen...

Voilà le commencement de cette histoire (premier et dernier chapitre) qui sera sûrement courte vu le nombre de mots ^^" Mais bon, je vous laisse lire ça! C'est juste une petite idée que j'avais derrière la tête depuis un certain temps.

* * *

-Les gars! On vous confie l'appart' et le hangar!

-Vous avez intérêt à pas tout foutre en l'air!

-Mais oui Hiyori, on sera sage comme des images!

-Mon cul oui!

Hiyori, Lisa et Mashiro sortirent pour de bon du lieu de vie (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) des Vizards. Elles se doutaient déjà comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Après la dure bataille menée contre Aizen et ses sbires, tous avait besoin de repos. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Shinji, Kensei et Love pour se reposer, Rose et Hachigen étant sortis pour un bout de temps bien avant les filles qui s'interrogèrent et parièrent même.

-Je parie qu'ils vont se bourré la gueule devant la télé en plein match de la coupe du monde du football, dit Lisa le plus simplement et le plus raisonnablement possible.

-Moi je suis sûre qu'ils vont foutre tout l'appart' s'en dessus-dessous et que quand on les retrouvera, ils seront atteints du cerveau et vont atterrir au septième ciel avant même de dire "Ouf" ! répliqua la blonde.

-Vous croyez? interrogea la verte. Moi je pense plutôt qu'il seront dans le bain du plaisir!

Ses deux amies la scrutèrent, incrédules qu'elle puisse penser ce genre de chose. Elles finirent par hausser les épaules en se disant que l'alcool pouvait TOUT faire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Shinji fit un tour dans la cuisine et en ressorti avec un paquet de bouteille de sake.

-On va bien se marrer les gars! Faut bien fêter ça non?

-Ouais, t'as pas tort, répondit Kensei.

-On va en profiter un max! Je vais appeler Ichigo s'il est libre pour venir faire la teuf avec nous!

-Bonne idée! s'exclama Love. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit!

-Mais avant, on va prendre au moins un p'tit verre entre nous okay?

-Okay, ça marche!

Sur le canapé, ils se servirent dans des verres assez grands (allez savoir pourquoi) et, après avoir trinqué en la défaite du méchant, burent cul-sec. Ne tenant pas vraiment à prévenir le shinigami remplaçant, ils se resservirent une deuxième tournée, ainsi qu'un troisième verre et ainsi de suite...

* * *

Chez les Kurosaki, une heure plus tard (il devait être vers 8h et quelques), le téléphone (fixe) sonna à tue-tête d'une musique des Beach Boys (lol, voir Rush Hour ^^). Ichigo pesta intérieurement contre son père.

-Non mais qu'est-il arrivé à la sonnerie si habituelle de ce putain de combiné? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ce con de pater!

Il décrocha.

-Kurosaki à...

-YO ICHIGO!

-"Putain" pensa-t-il en raccrochant.

Pourtant, il avait à peine fait un pas que le combiné se remit à chanter.

-Bordel, qui t'es à la fin?

-Ichiii *hic* goooo! C'est Shinji t'es *hic* con ou quoi?

-"Comme par hasard, il n'y avait pas plus pire..." Tu veux quoi?

-Tu veux pas *hic* venir avec nous?

-Pour me retrouver dans ton état? Désolé mais j'ai autre chose à foutre que d'aller me souler avec une bande de vizards tarés!

-T'es qu'un crétin!

-Ta gueule et fous-moi la paix!

-Tu sais jamais... t'amuser! Je parie que t'es qu'un trouillard!

-"Mais de quoi parles-t-il?"

-Allez s'te plaît!

-"Même pas en rêve"

-St'e plaît!

-...

-...

-Bon d'accord!

-Ouai! Tu vois quand tu veux Ichigo-kun!

Puis plus rien ne se fit entendre au bout de la ligne. Ichigo songea alors qu'il devait prévenir son baka de père et ses adorables petites soeurs. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il reviendrait sûrement le lendemain. Après s'être occupé de cette minuscule besogne, il monta se changer en entendant les pleurs de Isshin qui disaient clairement "Mon fils est un grand garçon! *snif*". Il redescendit une minute après avoir dit à tout le monde un aurevoir. Il s'arrêta soudainement.

...

-Attendez une minute... Il m'a appelé Ichigo-KUN! (ben dis-donc, c'est pas trop tôt -")

* * *

Deux heures plus tard.

-Bonsoir! On est... revenu...

Rose n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Même Hachigen en resta bouche bée. Devant eux, une scène plus ou moins effrayante s'offrait à eux. TROIS garçons à moitié NUS (précisément avec un caleçon pour habit) au sol autour d'une partie de carte. Des bouteilles traînaient ça et là autour de Shinji, Kensei et Ichigo. Rose leur posa justement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres il y a à peine quelques secondes en voyant le nombre de vizards dans cette pièce.

-Euh... Shinji, où est passé Love?

-Qui ça? Love? répliqua le blondinet, les joues rosées par le sake. Il est sorti tout ça pasque not' jeu est trop vulgaire pour c'te con!

-Et c'est quoi ce jeu?

-Un strip poker!

-"On comprend maintenant pourquoi."

Connaissant Love, il doit sûrement déambuler dans les rues à cause de l'alcool qui a du lui monter à la tête. Hachigen se proposa donc d'aller le récupérer avant qu'il ne crée des dégâts. Il sorti de l'appartement en laissant le pauvre Rojuro avec ces ivrognes. Ce dernier cependant ne fut pas du tout rassurer de rester ici mais voyant le bon côté des choses, il enjamba les joueur et se dirigea vers le canapé en prenant un livre au passage qu'il avait pris soin de le ranger à sa place pour qu'il puisse le retrouver facilement. Il s'assit confortablement (c'est le cas de le dire avec des timbrés à côté) et commença à lire à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Il aurait pu aller dans sa chambre mais le boucan des jeunes gens à sa gauche n'aurait pas changer d'intensité. On les entendait dans tout le quartier à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il ne se doutait pas de ce que tramaient ces derniers.

* * *

De leur côté, les bourrés se sont mis brusquement à changer les règles sous le sourire de Shinji.

-Je propose de pimenter un peu cette partie!

-On t'écoute, dit Kensei.

-Celui qui perd prendra un gage!

-C'est vraiment un truc de bébé ça! protesta le roux.

-Moi je trouve que ça va nous permettre de rigoler un peu Kurosaki, riposta l'argenté.

-Alors on est d'accord! disait Hirako en évitant le regard noir de Ichigo. Puisque c'est toi qu'a perdu Ichi-kun, tu va t'y coller!

-Pardon?

-Voilà ce que tu vas faire (chuchotements)...

-NON! IL en est HORS DE QUESTION!

-Et pourtant!

-Grrr... "Tu me paieras ça, Shinji!"

Ichigo se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers le canapé, se mit en face d'un homme qui ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il se pencha, attrapa ses épaules et lui déposa un baiser rapide. Rose ne comprit pas la situation. Le baiser ne dura que deux secondes avant qu'il relève la tête et lança son regard le plus noir possible à ses adversaires qui s'approchaient eux aussi en rigolant à tue-tête. Shinji lui dit alors en se calmant un minimum:

-P'tain haha! C'tait quoi ce truc à deux ronds! hahaha

-La ferme!

-Où ça?

-Je vais te-

-Ohé du calme s'il vous plaît, intima la pauvre cible qui ne saisit pas du tout leur énervement.

Le blond à la coupe au carré et le roux se jetèrent des éclairs jusqu'à ce que le premier déclara:

-Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai baiser de vétéran et t'as intérêt à retenir la leçon mon poulain!

Alors que Ichigo bouillonnait intérieurement, Shinji s'empara de la nuque de Rose violemment avant de plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne en profitant d'y insérer sa langue ce qui fit sortir un gémissement de surprise de ce dernier. Rojuro se sentait vraiment être le centre d'attention de tous... ou précisément leur objet sexuel en espérant qu'il n'aillent pas trop loin. Il repoussait désespérément son camarade en vain. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment par manque d'air, haletant. Shinji se releva et fixa ses deux adversaires.

-Alors? Vous en avez pris de la graine!

-Pfff! soupira de mécontentement le roux.

-C'était nul franchement! s'exclama l'autre.

-Quoi?

-"C'est pas vrai, même Kensei s'y met!" se mit à penser la pauvre victime. Je crois que je vais... vous laisser entre vous... (c'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas trop traîner quand on sait que tout ça tournera au sexe)

Avant même qu'il n'esquisse un geste, Kensei l'appuya fortement et le retint contre la surface moelleuse du canapé en murmurant à son oreille un "Pourquoi veux-tu partir? Je vais leur montrer à ces débutants de première classe qui est l'Homme de cette demeure". Sur le coup, Rose rougit fortement. Il se demanda s'il regrettait le départ de Hachigen. Après tout, il y a pire que de se retrouver devant trois beau tarés en caleçon et qui veulent satisfaire leur plaisir sur un jouet qui ne demande que s'enfuir. L'argenté l'embrassa avec sensualité, caressant la langue timide de l'autre. Une de ses mains retint sa proie sur la surface tandis que l'autre jouait avec son cou que qui fit frissonner Rose. Sa main descendait beaucoup plus bas en ouvrant au passage la chemise du blond. Ichigo et Shinji fixèrent la scène avec envie. Kensei était vraiment plus doué qu'eux. Ils étaient conscients qu'une bosse s'était formée au bas-ventre. Il se lancèrent un coup d'oeil. Shinji sauta alors sur Ichigo.

* * *

Encore deux heures plus tard.

-On est ren-

Un cri se fait alors retentir. Le proprio de ce cri: Hiyori Sarugaki. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux: des cadavres de bouteilles de sake jonchaient le sol, des cartes éparpillés partout, des vêtements et surtout des caleçons qui traînaient ça et là, un ou deux meubles (le canapé et la table basse) renversés, et... un liquide identifiable par-ci, par-là ainsi que des corps totalement dénudés, deux paires d'hommes exactement. Une qui était sur le dossier du canapé (je rappelle qu'il est renversé le canapé), et l'autre paire était par terre. Hachigen, supportant Love sous son énorme bras, n'avait pour réflexe de tenir à la vie de ses yeux. Lisa et Hiyori, elles, ne manquaient pas d'air pour leur dire leurs quatre vérité. Et c'est donc en criant qu'elles le font. La première s'exclama:

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL! VOUS AVEZ INTERET A REMBOURSER TOUT CA SINON CA VA SAIGNER!

Et la deuxième de rétorquer:

-PUTAIN DE MERDE DE TONNERRE DE MILLE SABORD! (lol capitaine Haddock ^^) VOUS AVEZ FAIS FORT CETTE FOIS! ON TOURNE LE DOS DEUX SECONDES ET VOILA CE QU'ON TROUVE! QUATRE CONS QUI SE SONT SAUTE DESSUS!

Elle observa à ses pieds la substance blanche.

-Et en plus vous avez eu de cran pour tout foutre en l'air!

Les concernés n'osaient ou ne pouvaient même pas lever la tête pour faire signe qu'ils avaient compris. De une: Il n'y avait que deux, à savoir Ichigo et Rose, qui dormaient profondément. Et de deux: seuls Shinji et Kensei étaient parfaitement réveillés (enfin, façon de le dire car après avoir reçu un hurlement des deux filles -" mais bon, aussi parce qu'ils ne sont pas si fatigués que ça, je les ai nommé les seme ^^) Mashiro bondit soudainement de derrière pour venir devant et afficher un "Ooohhh!" et fit alors:

-J'avais donc raison!

* * *

Voilà! Verdict? Je n'attend pas spécialement de reviews pour celui-là car il n'était pas du tout sur mon programme (sauf sur mon blog mais là c'est fanfiction).


End file.
